


Right Here With You

by meggie_megs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dream I had, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Travel, my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie_megs/pseuds/meggie_megs
Summary: Dan was the luckiest person in the world. He had a magical bed, every morning when he woke up he was transported to a different location around the world.





	Right Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was just me working through a nightmare where I was traveling and couldn't reach people and felt like I was in another world.

Dan was the luckiest person in the world. He had a magical bed, every morning when he woke up he was transported to a different location around the world. He never knew where he was going to, some days he went to grand cities like Florence, Dubai, and New York. But there were days where he woke up in little one-horse towns, the most memorable being a town called Vulcan Alberta where the town was covered in Star Trek memorabilia. It was a great life except for one small thing, Dan’s best friend Phil, wasn’t able to travel with him. He was only able to travel on his own and never seemed to be able to travel back to his home in London. It bothered Dan a little whenever he saw fantastic sights because he couldn’t share it with Phil.

Today Dan woke up in Sydney Australia. He’d been here before with Phil but that was when they were touring so the hadn’t got much time to sightsee. He walked all around the Markets at the Rocks, climbed the Harbour Bridge and road the Ferris wheel at Luna Park. Just as the Ferris wheel approached the top the sun was setting behind the Opera house and the sky was turning marvellous colours. The sight could bring anyone to tears. All Dan could say is, “I wish you were here Phil.” 

Phil came to visit Dan everyday. After his first attempt he reverted to a place in his mind where he is anywhere but in London. Phil has heard him mumble things about the dunes in Dubai, the Duomo in Florence, and a giant spaceship in the middle of Alberta. Today’s mumblings had been about Australia, Phil recognized the names of some of the places from when they toured Australia but hasn’t actually seen all the sights. As Phil was signing some paper work he heard Dan say more clearly than he has in years “I wish you were here Phil” 

“I’m right here Dan, I am right here with you” Phil said choking back tears.


End file.
